Conventional techniques apply fastening bodies under conditions in which prongs of the fastening body proceed out of a plate perpendicular to the plane of the plate. In all cases, an instrument is required for the fastening process. The instrument is used to pass the prongs through the carrier material and to stick the prongs through the material of the button. Then, the instrument rolls the prongs into a cavity of the fastening body. It is not practical to sever the button from the carrier without damaging the component parts.
There are also fastening bodies with non-deformable button fasteners. Such fastening bodies consist of nails with broadened heads. The shafts or shanks of the nails are provided with barbs. The barbs cut into the material when the fastening body is driven into the back side of a hole in the button. The quality of the connection depends on the depth of the engagement of the barbs and the strength of the button material. On the other hand, it is difficult to drive the fastening body into the button if the button material is of high strength and the barbs are large. Since it is inevitable that damage to the material will result from driving the barbs into the material, adequate fastening is uncertain.